1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a golf ball retrieving system, which includes a magnetic retriever and a golf ball attracted thereto. More particularly, the invention relates to a magnetic golf ball retriever that is configured to retrieve a golf ball having a metallic material disposed therein.
2. Background
Golf is one of the few sports that can be readily enjoyed by people of all ages. As such, the popularity of this sport has been increasing rapidly for many years. In response to such demand, many new golf courses have been developed in and around metropolitan areas throughout the country. Moreover, billions of dollars have been spent on the development of high performance golf equipment, such as golf clubs and balls. Naturally, the high development costs of this sophisticated golf equipment are passed on to the consumer. As a result, the golf equipment that is used by even an average golfer tends to be quite costly. While golf clubs typically can be used for many years without the need for replacement, unfortunately, the same cannot be said for golf balls.
In order to make play more interesting and challenging for their golfers, most golf courses comprise a myriad of different hazards that include, but are not limited to, water hazards in the form of ponds and creeks, sand traps and bunkers, wooded areas, tall grass, and other areas of dense vegetation. Quite frequently, golfers are unable to find their golf balls once they enter one of these common golf course hazards. Also, even if a player is fortunate enough to find his or her golf ball after it enters one of these hazards, there is often insufficient time to retrieve the golf ball because of the need to maintain a steady pace of play on the course. In many of these hazards, there are often a large number of golf balls that have not been retrieved because checking each ball takes far too much time, especially when they are sometimes difficult to reach (i.e., the ball is located in brush or behind fallen trees/limbs). Thus, once the golf ball enters one of these hazards, it is often lost forever. Over time, this eventually necessitates the purchase of new, often quite expensive, golf balls by the player. As such, regular golfers expend significant financial resources on the replacement of golf balls lost in the hazards of a typical golf course.
Therefore, what is needed is a golf ball retrieving system, which includes a golf ball retriever and a golf ball attracted thereto, that significantly reduces the quantity of golf balls that are lost during a typical round of golf. The golf ball utilized in such a system would be readily retrievable in a fraction of time that is required for that of a conventional golf ball. Moreover, the golf ball retrieving system would even facilitate the retrieval of a golf ball that is hidden from view (e.g., a golf ball buried under leaves, tucked in tall grass, or lying in murky water) or is located in close proximity to a large number of conventional golf balls. Furthermore, what is needed is a golf ball retrieving system that utilizes a golf ball having the aforementioned benefits, but which is still compliant with the rules and regulations set forth by the United States Golf Association (“USGA®”).